


♡ No homo though ♡

by Hawkinsbabe (Multishippers)



Series: ♡ Shoutout to my rare pairs (prompts)♡ [7]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bisexual Ben Hanscom, Denscom, Frat Boy Bill Denbrough, Halloween Horror Nights, Honestly?, I, IT - Freeform, IT 2017 - Freeform, IT 2019, M/M, Pansexual Bill Denbrough, Tropes, ll have to work more on this ship to get it good, not my finest work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 14:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18740827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multishippers/pseuds/Hawkinsbabe
Summary: Prompt: denscom + oh fuck there’s only one bed in the hotel room we’re gonna have to share↛ sent by anon via tumblr





	♡ No homo though ♡

“Oh”

“Shit”

The two young men stood by the entrance of their shared hotel bedroom, Ben’s eyes as round and big as golf balls while Bill, who usually was rather composed, found himself blushing harder than he ever did before.

“It probably was a mistake.”

“Yeah, I mean we don’t fit in a single bed..”

“Eh, we could always try,” Bill said, turning to look at the boy standing right beside him, his eyebrow cocking up and a smirk pulling at the side of his lips as if masking the fact that he was flustered. “No homo though.”

Ben’s brows furrowed as soon as the words escaped Bill’s mouth until their eyes meet. A laugh bubbled out of him before he could even stop.

“Yeah, no homo bro.”

 

 _ **“No homo”**_  Became a problem faster than Ben anticipated, faster than his brain could even process. It was their first night or Halloween Horror Nights at Orlando, the first time he’d ever spent so long awake, the first time he’d gotten pissed drunk and the first time he truly enjoyed himself.

Being drunk in a place full of creepy clowns chasing you down with an actual chainsaw was the scariest experience he ever had, even if he actually did have fun. And he didn’t care for the fact that the chains were off, the sound itself was scarier than anything, along with their creepy laugh. Even worst when they finally did the Stranger Things haunted house and ‘Hopper’ fired his shotgun right next to his hear to ‘keep’ the Demogorgon away. He jumped out of his skin entirely, backing onto Bill that caught him weakly, mostly supported by the poor group behind him. The whole time he couldn’t help himself, he held onto Bill’s and Beverly’s hands who were dying from laughing so much. One minute he was fine with  He couldn’t keep his hands off of Bill period. But the stuttering king was to blame for this, he convinced Ben to come  _BECAUSE_  he would play the moral support and make sure he was okay.

He sobered up too fast once they came back to the room, once the park closed around 3 am. It had been all fun and games, giggles and tug of war between Bill and Ben until the door closed and he saw a half-naked Bill spread onto the small bed. Until he would himself bracing himself to the complete side of the bed, trying his best not to move too much as he heard the soft snores of the men behind him. The man whose back was right against his, sharing their heat way too easily, so much so that it distracted him enough that he simply couldn’t sleep.

“Turn the volume off please.” Bill groaned out, turning around. “I can hear the wheels turn in that pretty head of yours.”

“Sorry,” Ben mumbled, tightly closing his eyes as if it would stop his heart from beating so fast and instead simply knock him unconscious. But it didn’t and it did absolutely nothing to stop his brain from going on a rampage. 

Bill sighed softly, barely audibly, before he awkwardly turns again, only so he would be laying on his back, half of him being supported by nothing. His hand lazily pat his own chest, his other arm opened expectantly.

“Come here, you’ll be more comfortable.”

Ben did hesitate a few minutes but before he could even register it, he found himself cuddling himself up Bill’s side arms around him and hugging him to himself. This way, he didn’t even have to think of falling asleep to do so, the rhythm of Bill’s peaceful breathing pattern that lifted his chest ever so slightly lulled him straight into the arms of Morphée.

Maybe 3 night in the same bed wouldn’t be so bad.

 

_Trashiest mouth 🍆💦😩 at 9:10 am: So Haystack 👀_

__Trashiest mouth 🍆💦😩 _at 9:11 am__ : Did you like my surprise?  **😏**  
_

__Trashiest mouth 🍆💦😩 _at 9:12 am__ : Did you smash it or trash it? _👀_ _👀_ ****_

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ Kudos and Feedbacks are more than appreciated ♡  
> 


End file.
